Love Dilemma
by Kheros Silverlight
Summary: Mittens: I feel weird... when I'm close to you, Bolt...


**Good Day To Everyone! I'm Kheros Silverlight (I know it's silly to say it becaused it is there on the up left corner). This is a traduction of a fanfic I'm writing at the Spanish section: "Dilema de Amor". I'm not pretty good in English so maybe you'll find some mistakes; excuse me for that, but I did my best effort. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE DILEMMA<strong>

**First Act: Love Is a Mess!**

Love is a mess! And I am sick of it. I wish by moments to think that anything is like I see it, and to come back to the times in which we were only friends, nothing more…

But, how friends can be a dog and a cat? Well, is not like our relationship has ever been conventional.

Wait! Have I said _relationship_? No way! Don't you even think about it, silly!

Uh… well, I think I'm starting to get paranoid. I wasn't like this before, why am I so now? (That's and easy one: it is L-O-V-E's fault) I look like a little kit of one month old dreaming with his perfect cat!

But here we're not talking about perfect cats of cute eyes and beautiful furs. No, we're talking about a dog. About _Bolt_, for being exact.

Why, of all the beings on Earth, I have to get in love of _him_? Of HIM!

He's my best friend, and he had helped me a lot. With Rhino, they have been and still are an important part of my life. But… he's an idiot. A perfect and total idiot.

Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit… Is not that he's idiot, but he just don't understand how love is. He has never felt anything like that, and it's understandable that he is so ignorant…

Now that I think about it, I'm also an ignorant.

Between the life with my first person, to overcome her abandonment, the life in the streets and my meeting with Bolt, I never had time to think in such a thing as love. In fact, I only fell in love once…

But that's a long story, and I don't like to remember it…

… but at least I know what love is! Bolt doesn't know _anything_!

A couple of days ago I had finally decided to confess my feelings. I was so excited! I found him on the garden, and from a moment to another we start playing. Well, in fact he started to chase me like playing. Running, we got to the roof and I stumbled (perhaps half pretending…). Bolt stumbled with me and finished over me. I saw his eyes looking mine and then I thought: "He likes me too. He feels the same way I do…"

I thought it wouldn't be longer me the one who confess his love, but him. But he didn't tell me a thing and turned away. I told myself that he might be too nervous (that was understandable), but I was enough decided, and I didn't mind taking the first step.

"You know, Bolt? Something I feel… a little strange…" I said, while I was walking to him.

"Really?" He looked at me. "Why?"

"I don't know…" I get closer. "But, can I tell you something?"

"Tell me…" He looked at me with a gesture that I interpreted as anxiety and tenderness. I almost could feel his heart accelerating. Mine didn't stay behind.

"I feel this way… when I'm with you, Bolt…" I gave him the best one of my smiles. I was sincere, and, wow, I was dying in anxiety too! I saw he retracted his lips for licking them. "He wants to kiss me!" I thought.

And, did I have an objection? Of course not!

I didn't apart my eyes from his and I started approaching my lips to his.

"I feel strange too, Mittens… I'm feeling it now, with you…"

That was all the confirmation I needed. I could already felt his lips touching mine. I could heard his words: "I'm in love of you".

"Why…?" I whispered. I was sure that the next thing we would do was hug me and kiss me. There was not a simple doubt about…

"Because you're getting to much closer, Mittens… I can smell your breath… and I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable…"

I opened my eyes (which were closed because of the… the "almost-kiss") and I saw him giving a step back, looking me with a confused expression.

"Is something wrong, Mittens? Do you feel bad?"

Of course I do, idiot!

"No…"

"Are you sure? You… you're acting weird."

I wasn't acting weird, I was acting silly. And you know why? Because _that_ is to be in love.

"I'm sure…"

After I overcome the initial shock, I started to feel like I wanted to cry. I had to get out of there, and soon…

"Goodbye."

"Uh? Where are you going?"

I made and effort for not cry right there.

"I'm going to… I'm going to sleep." The words came difficult to my mouth, like if they hurt. In fact, they _did_ hurt.

I didn't left to Bolt the time for making me another question. I get out of the roof as fast as I could. I went to Penny's room and start crying.

What an idiot I am! How could I expect that someone like him would even understand what it is love?

He is such an idiot, and I'm sick of him!

…

Am I?

… no, of course I'm not…

* * *

><p><strong>This is kind of a "test" chapter. In the Spanish and English section there are different kinds of fanfics, so I don't know how you'll recibe this. But well, I really hope you like it. And if you notice gramaticalortographic mistakes, please let me know.**

**I'll wait for your reviews: if you like it or not, let me know why. But no flames, please, because non-constructive comments don't help anyone.**

**Well, so this is it. See ya!**

**Kheros Silverlight**

**PD: For Aninat131: Thank you for make me to reconsider this idea!**


End file.
